ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben, the Pocket God
Ben, the Pocket God is the 7th episode of BTDE. It is written by ET. Summary ''After Ben is given an iPad as a present, he gets addicted to the game 'Pocket God.' When he becomes Upgrade and lives inside the game, he finds out that the characters are all crazy except Charlie (The one thought to be crazy). Ben must kill every last character to get out of the game. At the end of the episode, Ben starts playing Fruit Ninja and becomes The Most Useless Alien Of All Times to get a brand new high score and he becomes addicted to that. ''Written by ET. Plot 'Thank you so much, Ben Tennyson, for saving my Apple store' one of the owners of Apple said. 'Nothing in here is suppose to be sold, we want to put it all into a museum in memory of Steve Jobs, but as a reward, here is your very own iPad' he said as he handed the iPad to Ben. 'Thank you so much!' he said as he fistpumped the air. 'And also, a $100 iTunes Gift Card.' 'Ben, are you ever going to get off that iPad and that annoying Pocket God game?' Gwen said, angrily. 'This game is the best! I wish I could live in it!' Ben replied. Gwen shot a beam of mana that lifted Ben by his collar. 'I swear, either go Upgrade and live in the game or put that thing down and let's go do a mission!' she shouted. She dropped him on the couch and turned around. 'Fine, fine' Ben said as he dusted off his shirt. 'Now, on the count of three, I am going to turn ar--' Gwen said. Then, she heard the sound of Ben transforming. She turned and saw him as Upgrade, merging with his iPad. 'BEN! I was being sarcastic! I just wanted you to put the damn thing down!' she shouted. 'Well, you lost' Ben said. Then, his pattern around the iPad disappeared as he reappeared inside it. 'Cool!' Ben shouted. 'Well then, let's see how you like being muted' Gwen said as she muted Ben's iPad, then she left. Inside the iPad, Ben was walking through the applications he had. 'What happen's if I stand on one?' he asked. He stood on one and began falling. He quickly grabbed onto a ledge and hurled himself out of the app. 'I know! I want to go live inside Pocket God, then when I finish the game, I can just get out of the iPad!' Ben said as he became goo and slithered over to the app. 'Here goes!' He jumped into the app and began falling rapidly. Luckily he was still Upgrade, his skin stretched out and he formed his body into a parachute. Slowly, he fell into an island. There, he saw Charlie, Ooga, Booga, Klik, Klak, Nooby & Dooby walking around. 'Hey guys!' Ben said as the De-Ultimiser timed him out. All of them, except for Charlie, turned and faced Ben. 'Hisss!' they all hissed at him. 'Oh crap!' Ben shouted. He turned and ran in the other direction, but there was nothing but shark infested water. 'Better than nothing' he told himself. He dived in and swam deeper and deeper until he looked up and saw all the Pygmies had drowned. Ben realised he was running out of air and tried swimming upwards, but he blacked out. When Ben woke up, he was back on the island with Charlie. He jumped up. 'CHARLIE? You are the crazy one!' he quickly activated the De-Ultimiser and scanned through it. 'I'm missing a whole bunch of aliens' he said. He continued walking backwards as Charlie stepped closer and closer. Ben finally fell back into the water. On impact, the faceplate was smashed down. 'LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, Crazy Pygmie named after Charlie Sheen who does crazy thing, YOU DO NOT DO CRAZY THINGS TO RATH!' he shouted as he pulled himself out of the water. Charlie began stepping backwards as Rath got closer. Charlie tried to explain himself but Rath pounced. Charlie quickly began his tiger-form and caught Rath, throwing him into the air. Rath grabbed a tree that was on the island. 'LISTEN UP, Charlie the crazy--' 'Shut up and say what you want to say' Charlie butt in. 'NO ONE MAKES RATH STOP RANTING EXCEPT FOR RATH THE APPOPLEXIAN FROM APPOLEXIA! NOW! Uhh, what was Rath going to say? Oh yeah! RATH DOES NOT GET THROWN INTO THE AIR BY CRAZY HALF TIGER PEOPLE!' Charlie sighed and a second head popped out from his shoulder. Then it grew it's own body. 'TWO CHARLIES? OH MAN!' Rath shouted. He dove into the water and tried to flick them into the volcano, but they wouldn't budge. Finaly, one of the Charlies grabbed Rath and threw him into the air. Rath grabbed onto the map icon and entered the God Island. When they teleported there, the Charlie clone had disappeared and Charlie was back to normal. 'HEY YOU, CHARLIE! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND I HAVE A CHALLENGE OF THE GODS FIGHT?' Rath asked. He didn't give Charlie time to answer, he tried shoving charlie in. 'What is it going to take to get through to you that you are not strong enough to move me?' Charlie asked. 'OH YEAH I CAN!' Rath shouted. He pressed the De-Ultimiser on his chest and became Cannobolt. 'Hmm, I don't want him to see that I can't control Rath, I will just keep fighting' Ben thought to himself. He rolled up into a ball and charged into Charlie. Charlie flew backwards into the porthole and into an arena. In the arena, Ben had been forced to revert to his human form. Him and Charlie were selecting their idols. 'I choose: Pirahna God, Shark God, Laser Shark God & Ice Monster God!' Ben demanded. The four idols appeared infront of him, each with a doorway through them. 'I don't remember the idol's having doors in them' Ben said. 'I demand Tiger Blood God, Monkey God, Cat God & Doodle Jump God!' Charlie said. The four gods then appeared infront of him. The words begin appeared midair. Charlie ran through the Tiger Blood idol's doorway and emerged in the arena with fire balls on his hands. Ben ran through the Pirahna idol and emerged in the arena with a sword and shield. Ben ran at Charlie with super speed and slashed him, then he shot water from his hands. Charlie was knocked back and they returned to choose their god's powers. Ben ran through the laser shark god. He emerged in the arena with a laser sword and a shield. Charlie emerged with rainbows over his hands. Charlie shot rainbows at Ben but Ben deflected them and shot lasers from his sword, then he slashed Charlie again. They returned behind their idols. Ben ran through the ice monster god and emerged with ice balls in his hands. Charlie appeared with a long snout like the doodle jump god. Ben shot a platform of ice and rose into the air as Charlie shot beams from his snout. Ben dodged every one of them and began diving through the air at Charlie. He shot a slide of ice and began skating down it. He got to the bottom and froze Charlie to the floor. The two once again returned behind their idols. Ben ran through his final idol, the shark. They emerged at the same time: Ben had water balls around his hands and Charlie looked like a monkey. Ben shot beams of water and Charlie dodged them. Ben's arms became water and he and Charlie began hand to hand combat. Finally, Ben shot a long and powerful stream into Charlie's chest and he flew off the side of the mountain. 'I am victorious!' Ben shouted, then he began turning invisible and teleporting. Ben and Charlie remerged outside the porthole on God Island. Charlie was lying down and not looking too well. 'Ben. Come here' he said. Ben rushed over. 'You know my name?' he asked. 'Yes. Listen Ben. I am not evil like you think I am, every one else is. You will need to become me to fight them when they return, then you will be able to transform into Upgrade and escape' Charlie said. He touched the De-Ultimiser and added his DNA. 'Here they come now' he said, and he disappeared. Ben looked up and saw Ooga, Booga, Klik, Klak, Nooby & Dooby falling through the sky. They all looked at Ben and hissed. Ben activated the De-Ultimiser and became a Pygmie. 'Charlien!' he shouted. 'Cool' he said as he looked at himself. He transformed into his tiger-form and got ready to fight. Ooga ran at him and Charlien grabbed him and tackled him into the water. Ooga struggled but then disappeared. He grabbed a sword fish and swam to the surface and began sword fighting with the rest. He defeated them all but Dooby and Nooby. 'Here, as a present' he said as he handed the sword fish to Dooby. Dooby ate it and it cut him apart from the inside. Nooby was the last Pygmie left. Charlien ran at him and began slashing with his claws. Nooby was too strong. He knocked Charlien down and he returned to his regular Pygmie form. 'CHARLIEN IS NEVER NOT WINNING!' he shouted. A mask grew on his face and a hat on his head, then a trident in his hand. He raised the trident to the sky and storm clouds emerged. Charlien's eyes began glowing birghtly and he shot a beam of lightning at Nooby. Nooby exploded, leaving an icon that had all of Ben's missing aliens. Charlien reverted to normal and grabbed the icon. An XLR8 hologram appeared on the De-Ultimiser. 'XLR8!' he shouted. XLR8 ran out across the ocean and nearly smashed into a wall. Luckily, he jumped in time as he got to the end of the level, he ran up the wall and out of the app, then he ran all the way to the edge of the iPad's search screen and became Upgrade. 'Time to go home' Ben said. He merged with the wall and then reappeared in the human world. Just as he began to unmerge with the iPad, Gwen and Kevin walked in. Ben reverted to his human form. 'Anything interesting happen?' Gwen asked. Ben showed them the Charlien hologam. 'Sit down, it's gonna take a looong time to tell this story.' After Ben finished telling his story, he pulled out his iPad again. 'Besides, I like Fruit Ninja waaay better.' Ben then transformed into an odd alien and began playing. 'Why would you use that alien to play?' Kevin asked. 'He knows when the pomegranates are coming' Ben said, grinning. Major Events *Ben scans and transforms into Charlien. *Ben first becomes The Most Useless Alien Of All Times onscreen Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Charlie Villains *Pygmies :*Ooga :*Booga :*Klik :*Klak :*Nooby :*Dooby Aliens Used *Upgrade (x2) *Rath *Cannonbolt *Charlien *XLR8 *The Most Useless Alien Of All Times Trivia *This episode is in memory of Steve Jobs. *The Pocket God game is depicted differently than the real thing. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: De-Evolution